Suprise, Surprise
by Julianna Tala
Summary: It's not hard right? Just tell him. The famous mental prep speech that Grace tells herself. So how hard can it be to tell the King of the Dragons that she's pregnant? From the best selling book Heart of the Dragon by Gena Showalter. Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: You plus Me equals 3

**I don't own any of the Atlantis Series (the books not the plots). That privilege goes to Miss Gena Showalter. I highly recommend that you read her stories. They are AWESOME!!

* * *

**

**  
You + Me = 3**

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Okay, how to tell him?" Grace pondered the question as she paced the length of her chamber. Darius had just come back from escorting Gray back to the portal that led from Atlantis back to Brazil, but he was taking longer than usual since Jewel disappeared.

It shouldn't be hard. Just tell the King of the Dragons that she's pregnant with his child, right? Easier said than done. She wanted to tell him when he returned from battle with the demons, but with him going Alpha male when he saw her covered in blood and found out that demons tried to kill both her and Jewel, the man was all but ready to storm the demon fortress again. Luckily, he was busy giving orders to the men to get rid of the slain bodies.

Grace had to tell him now, before she got distracted…again.

"What are you thinking about?" Warmth surrounded her small body as she could feel her mate's growl next to her ear. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and under her breasts, keeping her back against his chest. He nuzzled his nose against her wild hair of red curls. "Grace?"

"Darius, we need to talk."

"Later." He turned in his arms with ease and brought her mouth against his, savoring the softness of her lips before he nipped her bottom lip. She gasped. He took the advantage, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, against her's. Grace's arms twined themselves around Darius's neck. He coiled his arms around her legs and picked up Grace as if she was no lighter than a feather. He carried her to the massive bed, settled her down and climbed on top of her, stopping at her neck to nuzzle the soft, creamy flesh. As he dropped series of kiss down her throat to her chest, Grace struggled, "Darius, we really need to talk." The command losing its ire and came out breathless.

She tried to breathe normally as he lift his head to watch her, his long, jet-black hair falling over his face in a sexy, disheveled look. He really was too sexy for his own good. "What is it, love?"

"Well, the thing is…," Grace shyly said, looking anywhere but his golden eyes.

"Grace, what is it that you are not telling me?"

"Okay, well…it's hard to explain," she replied.

"Grace."

"Well, I kind of wanted to tell you yesterday."

"Grace!"

"It's not an easy thing to say, I mean, it shouldn't be, but it is."

"GRACE!!"

"What?!" She snapped back, her gaze turned back into his now ice-blue eyes.

"What is that you are trying to tell me?!" Darius looked as though he was about to pounce her if she didn't say it right now. "By the gods, woman. You are going to be the death of me."

"Not until _they_ get a hold of you," she retorted. Oh, boy. Grace just realized that she slipped her tongue.

"They?" He questioned.

"Yes. They. Darius," she took a deep breath and placed one of his hands on her belly, "I'm pregnant."

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_  
**

His Grace had a way to turn his in chaos and then upside down, but this time, she took it to whole another plane. Shock seemed to make things not possible, like a shield blocking his mind.

"You are pregnant?" Darius asked. He was surprised that he could manage the words past his tighten throat at all, let alone compromise this startling news.

She shook her head in approval, her face etched with worry along mouth and eyes.

"You are pregnant?!" Concerned laced in his voice.

She shook her head again.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!!" He was practically yelling by now. He scrambled off the bed and strode to the door.

"Darius?" He could hear the concern now in her voice as he opened the door and called for Brand.

Not a moment later, Brand ran down the corridor to the front of the door in record time. It was a wonderment that he didn't run straight in to a wall.

He looked puzzle as his breath rushed out of his lungs. "What? What is it?" Brand questioned.

"Darius." He could hear Grace right behind his back, trying to figure out what just happened. Darius turned his attention back to Brand, "I need you to go to the marketplace and gather anything that will help women that are pregnant. Dried fruits, honey, milk, anything."

Brand became really baffled by this order, but his face said it all. "Are you alright Darius?"

Darius didn't let him get far. "Go!"

Brand understood at once. "Alright, alright. I am going." He knew better than go against the word of his friend, let alone, the King.

Once he was out of sight, Darius turned his attention to Grace who was standing in front of him. She looked worried. "Darius?"

He walked over to her trembling body, cupping her face in his hands. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry," she whispered. Tears began to mist her bright aqua eyes, "I wanted to tell you sooner, but then you saw blood all over me and you worried about the attack on Jewel and me, and I just…," she couldn't say no more. Grace buried her face in his black shirt.

Darius could smell the tears in her eyes as she trembled even more. He smoothed the back of her head before he tangled his fingers through her soft crimson curls to bring her mouth to his. He kissed her softly, gently coaxing her tongue with his.

Long moments and kisses later, he gathered her in his arms and settled both down on the bed once again. "Love, I am beyond joyful that you are pregnant."

Darius lay atop of her, resting his head on Grace's stomach as if trying to listen to the child growing in her. "I often dream about our sons and daughters growing in a peaceful time. They will grow to be strong and courageous, like you." He kissed her stomach. "Like myself." He kissed over her heart. "And like themselves." He kissed her on her lips, taking his time enjoying this new feeling.

As he broke the kiss, he stared in to her eyes, seeing tears once again cloud her vision, but he could tell that these were joyful tears. Grace finally spoke, "Thank you, Darius." She reached up and hugged him with all her strength. "Thank you."

They lay still for long moments, taking each other's heartbeats as well as a new life. "Hey, Darius?" Grace inquired.

"Mmm," He growled against her stomach.

"If I'm human and you're a dragon, what would our child be like?"

Darius sighed, "I have heard about occasional mates from different races, so I presume that the child will be born half human and half dragon."

"So does that mean that the child will get part of the draconic powers?"

He actually didn't know. "I have never met anyone who was half human, but they are some people in Atlantis that do have powers from both races. Do you know of that woman that was with the vampires?"

Grace gave it some thought. "Yeah. I saw her in the last attack. I think her name is Alyssa."

"From what Kendrick reported, she is half vampire, half demon."

She stiffened, "Really? She doesn't look like a demon."

"No, she does not; however, she can out in to daylight without any injuries, she has keen sense of smell, she does need blood to survive, but she takes less than an average vampire."

"So, our child will be….." He cut her off with another kiss.

"Later. Right now, I just want to rest with you," he whispered softly in her ear.

He gathered Grace in his arms and lay down next to her, her back, once again, to his chest. His arms curled around her shoulders, one of his hands settling on her stomach, making slow circles around her dress.

Once he knew that she fell asleep, he kissed the back of her neck, whispering in her ear, "I love you. Thank you for carrying our child."

And with that fell into a slumber with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. First story so no fireballs, please. I'll upload the next chapter soon. R&R!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm still working on another story concluding this one, _pero,_ I'll be very busy with report cards and test. 11th grade can be so tedious and hectic**.

**Enjoy! R&R!!  
**

* * *

**Bliss**

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_  
**

_Five months later,_

Grace was outside in for the first time in long while. She had chosen a spot under a big shady tree that was surrounded by many beautiful flowers. Somehow, the flowers in Atlantis appeared to be more beautiful than the ones found on the surface. Many of the flowers were scattered in the garden as if it was imitating a field of wild flowers.

She smiled as she smoothed her hand over her swollen belly. Even though she didn't have any powers or senses of her own, she could tell that she was carrying twins. She didn't know how. She just knew as she felt two small kicks from under her hand. Just like their father, always restless. Grace basked in the warm glow of the crystals that shone over top, closing her eyes for a while.

Even though the city was underground, the crystals above always shined beams of light just like the sun. Grace also felt her own source of warmth wrap their arms around her body, pulling her into another solid frame. "What are doing here? You know you are supposed to be in my bed," it growled, biting the lobe of her ear to prove its warning.

She kept her eyes closed, snuggling closer into his chest. "Sorry, Darius. I got restless and I wanted to walk around for bit." She opened her eyes to peer at her mate's face. "You know, just because you got me pregnant, doesn't mean that I'm going to break."

She could feel his chest rumble with laughter. "It is not only when you are carrying my child; I fear all the time that you are going to break." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Grace gave him another smile as he looked into her eyes. "Well, I hope you are ready for more than that."

She felt him stiffen at her words. "What do you mean by that, Sweet Grace?"

"I mean that I'm pregnant with two of your children, Darius. Not just one."

He grew extremely silent for awhile before he tighten his grip on her small frame. "D-Darius."

She looked up to see intensity of his emotions as bent his head to rest on hers. He feathered kiss along her face; her cheeks, her eyes, and finally her lips.

"You have no earthly idea of what you have just given me," he finally side, holding closer in his embrace, placing his hand on her belly, "Thank you. Thank you." He kept repeating it, savoring the joyful feeling he was experiencing right now.

They both sat under the tree, enjoying what the fates have just given them. That is until Brand intruded on the moment. Darius did not like that at all and took out his frustrations on his poor friend until Brand told him about the upcoming battle with the nymphs. Apparently, they didn't like it when the dragons tried to take back their stolen palace.

Grace sighed as Darius helped her on to their feet. Life was about to get interesting for them. As if the babies sensed her thoughts, Grace felt them kick their approval.

Life indeed was about to get exciting.

* * *

**Shorter than I wanted yes, but I wanted to do a cute and fluffy chapter. **

**I'll post the next chapter soon!! See ya 'til then!! =^_^=  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle On!

**Here's the next chapter. Now we can get some real action. One more chapter to go!!**

* * *

**Battle On!**

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_  
**

**Grace's POV**

_4 months later_

A deep horn bellow echoed through the dragon citadel.

Grace jerked awake, jolted from peaceful slumber. "What's going on?" The horn blared again.

Darius jolted awake as well. "That is the battle horn." He quickly got out of the bed rushed quickly to the giant doors. He opened them to find that every dragon in the castle was hurrying to the gates. She could hear shouts and orders intensify through the corridors. Darius closed the doors and rushed back to her. "Grace, find the other mates. Take them to the West Tower. It is the only safe place there is here." He helped her out of bed quickly and wrapped a warm robe around her body.

"I'll be fine," Grace said hurriedly, "But what about you?"

"I will be fine once I get rid of those damn demons." He gave her quick passionate kiss, letting his hand trail down to her very swollen belly. "Please be careful, all three of you."

Grace smiled at his concern. "We will be fine. Go." She gave him another kiss before he ran out of the room. She quickly followed him to the doors, watching as he met up with Brand, but this time, he had a woman with him. _His girlfriend_ thought Grace and she knew the girl from her childhood years. Lila Fontenot.

Both women watched as their men ran to meet up with the other soldiers. Grace walked up to Lila, clutching the robe around her body, "We better head to the West Tower."

"Agreed," Lila stated. Both women hurried to the other side of the castle to the obelisk-like tower that was well over 30 stories high. Long way to drop. Once there, they meet up with Shaye, Delilah (who was pregnant herself), Alyssa, and Brenna. The group made their way swiftly up the stairs and to the roof of the crystal-like tower.

All of them walked over to the ledge to spy on what was happening now. Lila cried, "Look," pointing towards the giant mass of soldiers before the castle. Grace immediately knew what made up those masses. Vampires and Nymphs.

She could see the Nymph King, Valerian, Shaye's mate, on top of black stallion in front of the massively large battalions. She also saw the Vampire King, Layel, Delilah's mate, levitating in the air, scanning the ongoing scenery with some other scouts. She recognized Darius in his dragon form with a very large reptile body with emerald scales and expanding wings.

The women watched as each leader gave their form of advancement. Darius let out roar, while Layel and Valerian shouted a battle cry. The vampires and dragons took to the skies while the nymphs rode on the backs of centaurs and horses, leaving the palace in utter silence. Grace heard Lila sigh, breaking the stillness, "So now what?"

"Looks like we are stuck here for the time being," Delilah answered. "I have word from my sister, Nola that she and her mate will meet up with the armies later on."

"Damn it, she is lucky," Alyssa cursed, "I wanted to go with them. I have been dying to do some combat."

"So why didn't you go?" The question was from quiet Brenna.

"Shivawn would not allow it."

Lila spoke up, "I know. Brand didn't want me to go into battle as well. I really hate that about men."

"What? That they care for us?" That one was from Shaye.

Lila replied, "No. That they hog all the fun."

"Well, right now, I rather be safe with my child then out doing battle." Delilah smoothing a hand over her stomach. Grace had to guess that she was about 3 months now.

Grace decided to give in her opinion, "I agree on that notion. I'd rather stay in bed than fight demons."

"No offense, Gracey, but you look like a hissing kitten when you fight."

"Shut up, Lila." She retorted. Grace had known Lila from when she used to live in South Carolina. Lila had grown up with 4 uncles and they all taught her their way of surviving in the world from combat training, to acrobatics, to martial arts. Not to mention that the females in her family always carried some sort of power. Lila's was the ability to talk to animals. One time, Grace caught Lila talking to the horses on one of her uncle's summer ranch and she was neighing, snorting, the whole number. How in the world she ended up with Brand, Grace will never know.

* * *

**Lila's POV**

They began to laugh at Grace's comment when Lila, Alyssa, and Delilah stiffen.

"Hey guys, you feeling okay?" Grace questioned when Lila sniffed the air.

"We got to get out here."

"Why?"

"I can sense demons are heading this way."

"And they're coming fast."

Grace began to gather everyone to the tower's staircase, "We need to hurry. We'll be safer inside, then—," Too late. A group of demons landed on the tower's balcony as Lila and Alyssa began down the stairs as last of the group.

Lila unsheathed her two swords from the straps on her back as the demons drew closer. "Alyssa, I need you to carry Grace down the steps. Try to get her to the main hall as fast you can."

Alyssa nodded her headed, "You got it." She helped Grace on to her back and jumped down the flight of steps with ease.

Lila turned her attention towards the others, "Everyone else, get behind me and run down the steps as fast as you can."

"But—"

"Go! I'll be fine."

The reluctantly agreed. "All right. Be careful, Lila."

"Brand will have our heads if we let you die on us."

Lila could only chuckled, "Hey, I didn't get these paints on my arms for nothing," pointing to her tribal tattoos on her forearms and her Celtic bands on her upper arms. "Now, go!"

As soon as they began down the steps, the demons attacked. Lila missed their onslaughts of claws and teeth. She swung her swords towards the first one, slashing across the neck and chest. Again, the attack was applied to the rest of the demons as they continued their assault. Too easy

Lila heard each and every one of their thoughts as they continued their assault.

_I can smell the sweetness in her blood._

_This puny human will make excellent meal. As well as the babes of the three human women._

Three? Lila thought that only Grace was the only pregnant human.

_I wanted a taste of an Amazon and her babe for so long._

_I have wondered what the taste of that half breed's blood and her babe is like. _

Okay, too much info.

Lila quickly finished off the remaining demons by slashing the last two's throats. Thank god for her uncles and their trainings. She sheathed her swords once again just as she heard Grace's scream. _  
_

_Oh shit._

She quickly ran down the stairs and followed the scream once again to the main hall as she observed the situation. Alyssa being attacked by another group of demons, protecting Brenna, Grace, Shaye, and Delilah behind her. Lila quickly ran to them. She knew that pulling out her swords again would be useless, so she went with her other option, martial arts.

Lila swiftly snucked up to the first demon, taking him down with a leg sweep to the feet from behind. Then she jumped above him, using her elbow to crush her opponents wind pipe. Score one for karate. The demons took notice of their fallen comrade and began to circle around Lila now.

She took a quick peek at the others. They were all fine, even Alyssa who had a few scratches here and there.

One demon charged her on one side while another demon charged her other. Lila stood completely still, waiting. As they drew closer, she shifted her center of weight her right as she grabbed the demon's arm and flung her surprised attacker over her shoulder, and straight into the other demon. Both of them grappled to the ground as she sliced their throats with her knife from her boot. Score two for jujitsu. Another two demons were in front of her. This time, she made the first move. Curled fists close to her head, Lila charged one demon, coming up close with right arm hook, right in the demon's gut causing him to hunch over. She kneed him in the chin, causing his head to rise and leave his neck exposed. Finally, Lila punched hard where the demon's trachea was, letting the now-dead corpse hit the ground...hard. Score three for Muay-Thai.

And now for the last one.

Lila faced off her attacker with her arms spread slightly open, her body angled and calm. The demon gave no second thought as he attacked her. She quickly dodged the demon's claws as they tried to grab her. Lila kept moving from left to right in small circle, and then she kicked her leg up high across the demon's face, hearing a smack as her ankle mad contact. Bringing her second leg up, she delivered the final kick of a capoiera roundhouse. The demon's neck immediately snapped, sending the lifeless body into a wall.

Finally it was over. Not yet.

Grace began to scream again as Lila saw her crouching over her belly. Lila quickly ran to her as the others backed off except for Brenna. Thank god above that she was doctor. Brenna did quick examine over Grace and looked at Lila, "This is not good. She's going into labor."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was practically frantic by now as Grace's breath began to labor.

Lila quickly stepped up. "Okay, we need to work fast. Shaye, find any towels that are not covered with blood or dirty."

Shaye nodded, "You got it," she said as she ran to find them.

"Alyssa, can we get Grace into her chambers?"

"Yes, I believe so. I do not sense anymore demons in the chambers."

"Okay. Delilah, we are going to need plenty of hot water and something sharp if we want these babies alive and well."

"I will get them," Delilah replied as she went to find the items.

Lila and Alyssa carried Grace into her chambers, with Brenna following behind them. Finally, they reached the chambers and placed her gently on the bed. Lila turned to Brenna, "Bri, I'm going to need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" Brenna questioned softly

Lila spoke to her, "I need you to comfort Grace for now, but once the babies are out, I want you to clean them up, okay?"

Brenna began to shake. It looked like she was about to faint when Lila grabbed her arms in calming gesture. "You will be fine. If you have taken care of worse patients in hospitals before, you can certainly deliver babies."

Brenna calmed down as Lila reassured her. "Alright."

They went back to work when Lila heard Grace,"Are...my...babies...okay?" she whispered softly between breaths. Pain began to strike her body as she cried out.

"Your babies are going to be fine, Grace." Lila wiped off the sweat on Grace's forehead with a cloth, "What I need you to do Grace is breath and when I say push, you push, okay?" Grace nod at this.

The doors were heard being open by Delilah and Shaye coming in with the supplies.

Lila prepped everyone for what was about to happen. Now there was one question that remained. Where da hell were the others?

* * *

**Darius POV**

Darius ran down the corridor as fast as he could. He could Grace's scream echoing through the castle.

When he, Valerian and Layel went to find their mates, they found slained demon bodies on top of the west tower and in the main hall. It was also then that Darius heard Grace's blood-curdling scream. If anything were to have happened to his Sweet Grace, nothing will stop him from seeking revenge.

"Darius, wait up." But he did not slow down. Couldn't. He could hear Brand's footsteps behind him as well, including the others as they race down the hall. Another scream was heard from his chambers.

"GRACE!!" He bellowed as he came to the closed doors. Then everything went quiet. The panting breaths could be heard until two of the most beautiful cries sounded.

The doors opened to small petite dark-haired woman. Brenna, Darius guessed.

"Would you like to come in?"

His only answer was a nod. Words right now refused to leave his throat as he walked in. Grace was lying in bed, tired and exhausted, and she looked like the most beautiful woman to him. He was quickly at her side on the bed, grabbing a small towel from the bowl, squeezing the excess water from it and dabbing her forehead. She sighed with relief, "That feels good." She turned her head to smile at him. He could feel his own lips tug a small smile out of him.

He kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been stretched out by horses and then put back together."

He chuckled at this until she said, "Would you like to see them?"

He swallowed, again nodding, words refusing to form from his throat. Another dark-haired woman was carrying two small bundles of blankets, one in each arm. She gently placed the first bundle in his arms and he couldn't believe at what he saw. A little baby with a dark patch of hair on her head. He quickly glanced at Grace to see her accept the other little bundle in her arms before he returned to his gaze to the baby in his arms. She had her eyes closed at the moment, but her little fingers were opening and closing as if trying to catch something. He shifted slightly, holding a finger close to the hands and the baby quickly grasped it, refusing to let go. It was then his breath was caught in his throat. Two sleepy crystal blue eyes stared back at him for a while before the closed again with an adorable yawn.

Darius again turned to Grace who was crying softly now, whispering, "Our daughter," to the little baby in his arms and then "Our son," to the little one in her arms. He quickly saw two bright aqua eyes staring at him from his little boy before they closed as well. By now, he was dumbfounded, just staring at the two babies and Grace.

He didn't notice the other women leave the room to the arms of their mates. Darius wrapped one arm around Grace's shoulder, pulling her close while holding his daughter in the other. He buried his face in her crimson locks, preventing tears from spilling. He quickly kissed the top of her head, trailing his lips to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, to finally, her own lips. After sometime, he broke the kiss, hugging Grace close, he whispered, "Thank you," over and over again.

Long moments later, he felt Grace relax in his grip. He peered down at her angelic face to see that she had fallen asleep as well as the babies. He pressed another kiss to her head as he settled down close to Grace without causing her or the babies any discomfort on the bed. He pressed kiss to his daughter's small, dark tuff of hair and one to his son's dark tuff of hair as well.

"Sleep well, my beloveds." And with that, he once again fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**It's finally here. Please leave plenty of reviews _por favor!_ Story's not over yet. One more chapter to go!**

**Till next time!! =^_^=  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak Peek!

**A/N: Here is the last chapter for the story. This is also a sneak peek at what I'm planning for Lila and Brand. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

Lila closed the doors as the new family slept. She turned from the doors to peer at the half formed circle around her. Alyssa, Delilah, Shaye, and Brenna stood in front of their mates. "What?" She questioned, not liking the idea of stared down. That set them off.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Since when can humans do combat?"

"You do realize that you took on a horde of demons…on your own."

She held her hand up for silence. Once they quieted down, Lila spoke, "I'll answer your questions after y'all three," she pointed to Shaye, Brenna, and Alyssa, "Tell your mates that you're pregnant." Everything became deathly quiet. Even breathing was not possible. The looks on their faces were shocked and surprised. Then it was the mates turn to be shocked.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!!" All three of them shouted.

These guys were the Nymph King (Shaye's mate) and his two right-hand men, Shivawn (Alyssa's) and Joachim (Brenna's) so it would have been hard to take them by surprise, normally. All three men shouted with joy as they lifted their mates into their arms. That was Lila's cue to leave.

She heard Layel and Delilah congratulate the couples as she tried and began her way down the corridor until, "Wait!"

Lila stopped but did not turn around. She heard Shaye, Brenna, and Alyssa say, "Thank you!" She raised her left hand and did her famous salute as she began her way again down the corridor. She didn't get far however; she rounded a corner and was immediately pulled into a solid, warm body. Brand.

She sighed softly, feeling his embrace tighten as he spoke, "I heard about what happened." His warm, caressing voice eerily calm.

Lila scowled, raising her head to see his face, "But how did—."

He placed one finger over lips to cut her off, "From the others."

"Dammit," cursing as she tried to figure out who squealed on her until he brought her attention back with an arm around her body.

"This is why I did not want you go in to battle," he raged, his arms becoming solid bands around her waist and arms, "Do you realize that they could have easily killed you?!"

"Well, I'm fine," she replied backed with sarcasm, "And thank you so much for caring about—," she was cut off again with his mouth closing over her's, their tongues engaging in a long leisurely battle.

When they finally came up for breath, Brand laid his forehead on top of her's. "I am just really glad you are not hurt."

She sighed again. Lila knew she couldn't stay mad at him for being distressful, even if it was over her own safety. She slid her arms up his shoulders and locked around his neck. She couldn't resist toying with a stray sandy colored strand from his waist long braid, "Same goes for you,_ Mi amore, Mi Drago_."

She felt his chest rumble with laughter. "One of these days, I am going to figure out what you are saying." His hand coming up to her dark chocolate ponytail, cutting the rubber band with his now sharp talon, causing her below-the-waist hair to fall in waves. "But for now, I want you for myself."

Lila blush slightly as she laughed beguiling, gazing into his blue eyes that were filled with warmth and passion, "And where do you suppose you want me?"

He lifted her body bridal style, ignoring her squeaks and growled as he began to walk, "Well, I do not know about you, but I think I deserve some kind of reward for my heroism today."

She still held a lock around his neck as she tried to look scandalized, "Heroism?" She jeered, stabbing his chest with her finger, "I killed a demon ambush, I safely delivered the new heirs to the Dragon King and where were you?"

Brand reached his chambers strode past the opening doors, "Well, I saved not two but three rulers from being charred ashes, I found out about the ambush and I survived the battle." He placed her on his bed and quickly followed her down, hovering over her body, his lips only a breath away from hers.

Lila licked her lips, "Well, I guess we both deserved some kind of reward," she whispered seductively, her eyes locked into his.

Brand leaned in closer. "That we do, Love. That we do," he replied as kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story. I would love to hear from ya. See ya in Brand's story. Until then... =^_^=  
**


	5. Author Bulletin!

**Author Bulletin

* * *

**

In the past year, I've been receiving story alerts for one of my stories _Surprise, Surprise_. I know that it's somewhat popular to be getting story alerts on this and I'm truly grateful (Bow's respectively). Soooo, I'm going to say this once…(Takes a deep breath)…..…**THE STORY IS COMPLETED. ****EL FIN, LA FINAL, LA FINE, DAS ENDE, AG AN DEIREADH, Shūryō, THE END, MEANING NO MORE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE UPLOADED TO THIS STORY. **(Takes a deep breath) If you want more chapters or a sequel, check out my other story, _A Siren's Call.  
_

Here is the link to check out what happens to Lila and Brand: .net/s/5794632/1/A_Sirens_Call

Thank you for reading this short notice and hope y'all will check out my stories. I have another one so please read that one too and leave reviews!=^_^=


End file.
